neilstar007fandomcom-20200214-history
How to Kill Your Ash Ketchup
Basic Info: Created By: Neil and Tony (Neilstar007) Written/idead by: Neil and Tony Main Characters:Ash Ketchup,Pikachu,Iris,Cilan,Sandshrew,Treeko,(Chili Sort of),Neil and Tony,Nay Secondary Characters:(Chili Sorf of),Cress,Justin Biebarrel,Sudowoodo,Captain Hook,FrogMan Minor/Single Appearence:Fat Ninja,Chucky Cheese Hockey Dude,Carebear,Pumar/Tiger,Zekrom,Random Barbie,Shark,Chili's Sea monster,Geodude,Magmortar. Total Episodes Currently:10 (episode 5 makes up 3 episodes.) Total Extras Currently:4 Current Status:Still running (for a looooooong time :D) Total Completed Seasons:1 Storyline/theme The Series "How to Kill Your Ash Ketchup" (or H2KYAK) is a series created by Neil and Tony (now replaced by Neil and Nayz because Tony moved) playing with "Pokemon" action figures and talking and moving for them. There is a variety of characters most of them from pokemon all with their unique personality. Ash's personality the main character is a rude selfish personality who often abuses Pikachu and only worries about himself. In almost ALL of the episodes Ash get's constantly hurt and often killed. Different ways he was tortured was being attacked by tigers,boats from the sky dropping on him, or even being attacked by giant barbie girls. Even in the opening intro when Pikachu get's a part in the intro he selfishly screams at him saying that his is his show when then he get's crushed by a flying boat like usual. Other charecters consist of a drug addicted Iris and a homosexual Cilan. This is Neilstar007's Main video he's working on and one of his favorite series made by him :D. List of Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Ash's Journey begins Episode 2:Dream lessons Episode 3:Iris to the Rescue! Episode 4: The stri-- tri- trio..... Whatever! Cilan's gym! Episode 5: Ash Vs Pikachu Episode 5 Part 2:Captain Hook's Evil plan Episode 5 Part 3 (Season Final!):Ash saves the day Season 2 Episode 6:The Rabbid Biebarrel Episode 7: Carebear stare! Episode 8: An Ash Ketchup New Years Episode 9: Boat "Saling" Episode10:A Nice Little Boat Ride.. Episode 11: Boat escape!. Episode 12: Whirlig Islands WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!! Episode 13: Ash Vs Lugia TO BE CONTINUED..... Extras How to Kill your Ash ketchup Extras (1) GameShow No Pain No Game Part1 GameShow No Pain No Game Part2 Gameshow No Pain No Game Part3 Other Opening Intro Note: Even through None of the episodes before season 2 Weren't given actuall names, These names have created by the creators. Importent Information about the creators. Awhile after episode 7 Neil, the creator has moved from his home town and is far away. This means that Anthony is no longer helping after episode 7. There has been certain talk between them about doing a episode through webcams. However if not this has not been the las of Tony, Any time Neil vists he will make sure to bring the charaectars and a camra. Now that Anthony is gone he has been replaced by Nay. She is the new second creator/voice/helper. Tony will be missed :O. Official Title Screen. The official title screen is seen at the end of the opening intro. It Consists of the main title written in yellow writingwith the traditional red backround. It also contains Ash's head on top a ketchup bottle. This is most likley a joke because Ash's last name is Ketchum which is similar to ketchup. And the title of the series is: "How to Kill your Ash Ketchup". It also contains pikachu and Iris (high on crack) holding Cilan as a cilan stalk, which is obviously making fun of his name.